Going to America
by MissChaChaFirecracker
Summary: Rei finds that she has no way to get out of her latest predicament: moving to the U.S. Her grandfather has just died and the only person left for her to stay with is her long lost father and he takes her away from everything she knows. Summary inside
1. The Beginning Part 1

AN: OK here is another story from me! I got this idea a little while ago, but it took me a while to think about how the story would start. The story starts off a bit slow, but believe me it gets better later. I hope.

Summary: Rei moves to the U.S. after her grandfather dies. She now has to live with her long lost father in a strange new world. She's torn away from everything she knows and everyone she loves and reluctantly starts a new life, but true freindship can last over anything, including vast oceans and continents.

* * *

The Beginning Part 1

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The birds were chirping, the flowers had bloomed, a cool breeze blew ever so gently, not a cloud in the sky. Yuuichirou had been up early to meditate before training, but was now preparing breakfast. Grandpa wasn't his normal perky self this morning and Yuuichirou figured a good breakfast would make him feel better. Grandpa had been acting slightly odd these past few days and it seemed like nothing Rei or Yuuichirou was did put him back to normal.

Yuuichirou looked at the kitchen clock. It was 7:15. Yuuichirou whipped his hands with the kitchen towel and walked out of the kitchen. He checked the bathroom to see if Rei was in there getting ready for school. Rei normally wakes up at six in the morning to do some quick chores and make breakfast for Grandpa. When he saw that she wasn't in the bathroom, he walked over to her bedroom. It was very unlike her to sleep in late, but he knocked on the door just in case.

When Rei didn't answer, Yuuichirou opened the door ever so slightly and peeked in. To his surprise, Rei was still asleep. He opened the door further and walked into the room. "Rei-chan, wake up. You're gonna be late for school." He gently shook her shoulder.

Nothing happened.

"Rei, wake up!" He shook her harder. Still nothing. _Wow,_ Yuuichirou thought. _She's one deep sleeper._ Rei was normally a morning person and he usually never had to worry about waking her, mainly because she woke up so early anyway. But when he did, he'd practically have to set a bomb off next to her to wake her up. Today was one of those days and he figured it was because she'd stayed up late the previous night fire reading.

Yuuichirou sighed. Here we go again. He walked over to her windows and opened the curtains, flooding the room with light. He then remembered the wonderful weather and decided to open the windows too. A cool breeze blew into the room. He walked out of the room and came back almost instantly with a tray filled with pancakes, toast, eggs, sausage and orange juice. He set it on the table right next to her bed. Its delicious smell instantly filled the room. He tried one more time to wake her, but still nothing. Y_ou want to do this the hard way? Fine_, he thought. He took her covers and threw them off her bed and just then, another breeze entered the room. It felt good and soothing, but to someone wearing only a tank top and boxer shorts who'd been bundled up in a cozy bed all night, it was freezing. She shivered and curled up into a tight ball.

"Rei, time to wake up!" He shook her again. Nothing.

I guess I have to pull out the big guns, Yuuichirou thought. Not being able to find any other alternative, and it getting later and later, Yuuichirou jumped on her bed and began jumping up and down like a ten year old.

"Rei-chan, WAKE UP!!!" Yuuichirou hollered in between jumps.

Rei began to bounce around from the force of Yuuichirou's jumping. She began to wake up just in time to realize she was about to fall off her bed.

"AGH!" Rei cried as she bounced right off the bed and hit the floor. "Baka, what the hell are you doing?!" Rei cried. She sat on the ground, resting her weight on one hand, knees touching and ankles spread apart. She rubbed the back of her head where she hit the floor, hair in disarray.

I had to wake you up. It's 7:30. You're gonna be late for school." Yuuichirou said, still standing on her bed.

"What?!" Rei looked at her clock. "Crap! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" She got up in a frenzy.

"I tried to, but. . . Whoa!" Yuuichirou was cut off by having Rei grab his arm, pulling him off her bed, almost ripping his arm out of its socket, and throwing him out of her room.

"Get out! I have to get ready for school!" Before Yuuichirou knew it, he was standing in the hallway staring at the door. He shook his head, smiling slightly. He rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard crashing from Rei's room, followed by slamming doors and running noises.

"I'm going to school! Bye everyone!" More ruckus was heard, then silence.

Yuuichirou began to chuckle to himself softly. He remembered when he was that old and running late to school. It seemed like such a long time ago. He walked over to Rei's room and saw that her breakfast was eaten.

* * *

Rei full out sprinted to school. She didn't want to be late for her first day as a junior in high school. She couldn't believe she slept in! She even told herself to wake up early, just so she would be in this predicament, but last night, an unexpected youma attack occurred in the park in the other side of town and she had to go. She got home late that night and instantly went to bed exhausted. Killing monsters completely drained her. Not only that, but she had to run to these random locations. What was the point in being able to conjure up huge fireballs to hurdle at half naked female monsters if she had to run in stilettos to get there first? Now, running down the street to get to class, her legs screamed at her to stop, but she ignored the pain. She needed to get to school.

Finally rounding the last turn of her route, she heard the warning bell go off. She pushed herself to run faster, making the final mad dash to her homeroom. The final bell rang and Rei sat in her assigned seat; hair in disorder, forehead dampened with sweat, breathing heavily, and heart pounding a million beats a second. This was worth it though. She made it to class on time.

Rei still attended the all-girls Catholic school her father insisted she attend. She liked her school, although she wished she went to the same school her best friends went to. She always felt a bit lonely, being the only one of the senshi to go to a different school. She always felt left out whenever they would talk about the people in their class. They would laugh and joke about what someone did at school and talk about who was dating who and Rei could never quite keep these people straight. This made their homework sessions at her house a bit boring for her. Not only that, but whenever there was an attack in the city, Rei would usually be the last one at the scene because her friends' school was in the middle of the city, while the T*A Private Girls School was located towards the edge of town.

Rei's heart was beginning to calm and her breathing was becoming more normal. She was wiping her brow with the back of her hand when the teacher walked in the room.

"Good morning, ladies," she said, silencing the class immediately. "Welcome to your first day of your junior year! You have just one more year before graduation, then to a university for some of you." The girls were torn between excitement and anxiety. "Now that that's been said, let's begin our lesson."

* * *

The end of school finally came and Rei was now walking home, even more tired than before. She let out her millionth yawn of the day. _Why does math have to be my last class?_ She thought. _It's so boring and I'm so tired! _The usual fifteen minute walk back to the shrine took almost forty-five because she dragged her feet across the pavement. When she finally reached the shrine, Yuuichirou was sweeping the entrance and humming to himself.

"Hey Rei-chan!" He greeted her with a big smile. "How was school?"

"Fine," She grumbled and pointed at the broom Yuuichirou held. "Are you doing my chores?"

"Yup. Well, I got done with mine early today and since you were so late coming home, I thought you were going somewhere or had something to do, so I thought I'd help you out. This way, you won't stay up late again doing chores and homework and fire reading."

"That's really sweet of you, Kumada-san." Rei smiled at him. He would do this every now and then, especially when she needed it the most and today the gesture was greatly appreciated. "Thank you very much. I'll help you do the rest of this and I'll do whatever you haven't done."

"Oh, well I'm almost done here, so you don't need to help with this." Yuuichirou indicated the large pile of leaves he'd made. "And, I kinda already finished all your chores." Yuuichirou rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"All of them?" Rei gaped. Yuuichirou just nodded. "How is that even possible?"

Yuuichirou chuckled. "Like I said, I got done with mine early. Today was just such a good day! I woke up completely rejuvenated. I had so much energy and focus today that I guess I got a little carried away." He chuckled again.

Rei blinked at him. He had just about the exact opposite of her day. She felt completely drained of all her energy and she lacked any sort of concentration while at school. Last night's little battle had really taken its toll on her.

"Well, I. . ." She didn't know what to say. "Thank you, I guess." That's all she could think of. "Are you sure there isn't anything left for me to do?"

"I'm sure. Trust me." He began sweeping again.

"Well, about dinner?" Rei asked, taking a step closer to him. "I know it's your day to make it, but let me do it. I feel bad not doing anything for the shrine today and it will be my way of saying thank you for doing my chores for me."

Yuuichirou stopped sweeping and looked at her. He thought for a moment. "No, that's alright. I'll cook." He put his hand up to stop Rei from protesting. "But if you really want to make it up to me, I'll think of something you can do for me later."

"What is it?" Rei furrowed her eyebrows and asked suspiciously.

"I don't know yet." Yuuichirou shrugged and began to sweep again. "I'll tell you when I think of something."

"Alright." Rei looked at him oddly for a moment. "Thanks again." She turned and headed to the house.

Thanks to Yuuichirou, Rei was able to finish her homework before dinner, something that rarely happened. After putting the last of the dishes away, Rei went straight to bed. She insisted that she do the dishes and practically had to kick Yuuichirou out of the kitchen to let her do it. That man really did have a lot of energy today. Rei felt like such an old woman for going to bed at such an early hour but she was too tired to care and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by without a hitch. The girls survived their first week of school and now walked back to Rei's house to celebrate and to have their usual senshi meeting.

Just as they reached the top of the steps, they saw Yuuichirou jumping up and down screaming and hollering, with Grandpa standing in front of him, hands together and a smile on his face. In his spinning of celebration, Yuuichirou saw that the five girls stood there watching them and he ran over to them, a smile from ear to ear.

"Rei-chan, guys, you won't believe what just happened!" Yuuichirou screamed as he ran towards them. "Grandpa told me that I'm ready to be a full time priest! I'm finally a Shinto priest!"

"Wow, Yuuichirou-san, congrats!" Minako cried, giving him a big hug.

"Way to go!" Makoto punched him in the shoulder.

"That's wonderful!" Ami said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Usagi cried, giving him a hug too.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." Yuuichirou let go of Usagi, his smile hadn't faded in the least.

"Kumada-san, I'm really proud of you." Rei smiled. "I remember when Grandpa told me I was ready to me a miko. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

Yuuichirou's smile, if it could, grew even wider. Rei was proud of him! He couldn't believe it. He'd spent so much time trying to get her approval and this one comment made what had just happened to him even more amazing. He held out his arms. "Don't I get a hug from my roommate?" He thought for a second. "I mean fellow Shinto worshipper. You know what I mean!" Rei rolled her eyes and chuckled, but walked right into his open arms. He held her tightly in his arms. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," he said. He gingerly let her go. Rei blushed and looked at her feet.

"We should celebrate!"

"Great idea, Usagi-chan!"

"I'll get the drinks."

"I'll make the food!"

With that, the girls began to prepare for Yuuichirou's party. In a few short hours the girls and Yuuichirou sat around a table packed with enough food to feed an army, or maybe just enough for Usagi.

The party was in full swing when Rei noticed Grandpa wasn't with them.

"I'll be right back guys," she said, getting up ad leaving the room. She made her way through the hallway, looking into the fire room and Grandpa's bedroom but he was nowhere to be found. _Huh, I wonder where he went_, she thought. She headed back towards the party when, through the window, she noticed a short man sitting on a bench by the cherry tree. "There you are," she whispered at the figure.

"Grandpa, what are you doing out here?" she said as she walked over to him. "We're celebrating Yuuichirou becoming a priest. Why aren't you there? Mako-chan made a big feast and Usagi's about to eat it all. Don't you want to come celebrate with us?"

Grandpa looked up at his granddaughter, who was now standing in front of him. "I'll be there soon." That's all he said.

"Is something wrong, Grandpa?" Rei asked becoming more concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong," he replied, giving her a warm smile that eased Rei's worry. He patted the bench in the spot right next to him. "Have a seat. Sit with me for a while."

Without a word, Rei sat on the bench were indicated and looked up at the cherry tree. Next to her, she heard a small sigh.

"You know," Grandpa said, still looking at the tree, "your grandmother loved this tree." Rei turned to her grandfather, giving him her full attention. "She'd spend hours out here in the garden raking, taking the weeds out and pruning. She made it look beautiful. Because of that, your mother fell in love with this tree too. She would help Grandma with the gardening, but would just end up playing. She'd climb the tree and hide, then scare people who passed by." Grandpa smiled at the memories. "I remember one time the two of them ended up playing chase around and around this tree." He chuckled at himself and Rei smiled at the thought of her mother as a little girl being chased by her grandmother and almost laughed at how rambunctious her mother was as a child.

"Did you know that your father first saw your mother sitting right at this very spot?" He asked, now looking at Rei and smiling.

"Really?" She never actually knew how her parents met, only that it was at the shrine.

"Mm-hm," he nodded his head. "He was just starting his political career and he came here to pray for success and to get his fortune read. When he found out his future would be filled with success and that he's have a good year, he was so excited. He started to leave and that's when he saw her. She was sitting right here, reading and the flowers had all blossomed. I'm sure at that moment he fell in love with her."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I'm the one who read his fortune," he laughed. "And I saw the way he looked at her and he walked right over to talk to her. A year later, he proposed to her on this bench."

"Really?" Rei asked again in disbelief. She hadn't seen her father in years and it was hard to imagine him younger and in love with her mother. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Grandpa?" She didn't realize how special this tree really was.

"Because you would have been too young to understand, but now, you've grown to be a fine young woman." He held her hand in his and smiled at his granddaughter, who smiled back. "I want you to know something. You're a beautiful lady, Rei, but as beautiful as you are, you're that stubborn. You don't admit to anyone, not even yourself that you have feelings for someone when everyone knows you do. You're afraid to fall in love. Why?"

Rei looked at her lap. She could have lied and told him that she wasn't, but this moment made it impossible for her to lie to him.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Are you afraid that after you do, that that person will abandon you and leave you all alone?" he asked softly, still holding her hand in his. Rei didn't respond. "Well, Rei, not everyone's like that. If a man is worthy enough to get your love, he would be a fool to leave you." He put his arm over her shoulders, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

The two of them shared a quiet moment together, one touched by the kind words spoken and the other hoping his words got through. The moment would have been perfect, if Grandpa didn't start laughing.

"It's ironic you know," he said. "You fight monsters that suck the life out of people on a regular basis but you can't face your own emotions. Most girls your age would be the other way around." He laughed even harder.

"What?!" Rei cried. Her body froze with fear. Grandpa knew! He knew her deepest, darkest secret on the face of the earth and he was treating it as if it was a joke, but she tried to stay calm. She needed to make sure he really knew.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rei asked, trying to keep an innocent face.

"Oh, don't give me that." He waved his hand at her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Rei, or should I call you Mars?" Rei could have been knocked over by a leaf. Not only did he know that she was a scout, but he knew exactly who she was and from the way he said it, he'd known for a while.

"How did you find out?" Rei whispered.

"I wasn't born yesterday. I knew something was different about you since you met Usagi. Your aura is different. Plus, Mars is always the first one to show up whenever the shrine gets attacked. Is that a coincidence? Not only that, but whenever any part of Tokyo gets attacked, you'd mysteriously have to go somewhere in a complete rush and whenever you did get back, you'd be injured. Then you'd give some half-baked excuse for what happen by saying that tripped or ran into something, when you are the most graceful person I know. Besides, you aren't the best liar." Rei blinked. She had no idea he was that observant. He figured it out all by himself and Rei was torn between awe and guilt. "And it doesn't help you any when your friends come over and talk about it in your room. You girls are SO loud!" Rei face faulted. He figured out her secret because he was ease dropping on her friends. She looked at him with disgust and shock. "It's not my fault you have beautiful friends, Rei, and I can't help myself." He started to laugh at her as she shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner, Grandpa," Rei mumbled. "I thought it would be better if you didn't know and I was trying to protect you." Rei was looking at her lap.

"It's alright, Rei. I'm not angry about you not telling me. I knew you had your reasons."

"Does Yuuichirou know?" Rei was now looking at her grandfather.

"I don't know. I never mentioned anything to him. I thought it was supposed to be a secret!" Grandpa laughed. "You should ask him."

There was no way on earth she was going to do that. If he didn't know, then she would probably end up giving her own secret away, and if he did know, then he hadn't told anyone, not even Grandpa. No, things were going to stay the same as they were now.

"Come on, Rei." He had changed the subject so suddenly; it was like they had just discussed the weather or something. Grandpa stood up and held out his hand to her. "Did you mention a party? What are we doing out here if all the fun is inside?"

"You're the one being all weird and cryptic, Grandpa," Rei said standing. "I came out here looking for you!"

"Well, let's go then. We don't want Usagi to eat all the food before we get there." Grandpa hurried to the house, leaving Rei behind. He was always weird like this: serious one moment, light-hearted the next. Rei still felt a twinge of guilt from keeping a secret from her grandpa, but also felt relieved that the truth was finally out and that he was not angry with her. She could feel a small weight being lifted from her shoulders.

She looked up at the cherry tree again and smiled. She was glad to have learned something so precious and was also glad to know that her grandfather would always support her.

* * *

AN: I was going to add more to this chapter but it was running way too long. But don't fret! The second part of this chapter will be up in no time. I'm finishing it up as we speak! Please, PLEASE review!!! Let me know what you think!


	2. The Beginning Part 2

AN: Just as I said I would, I added the second part of the first chapter is up! YAY! I really wanted to put this up before classes start tomorrow so I hurried and finished. I hope you all like it!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really want to know what you guys think and if you guys have any suggestions, they are all welcome, but I won't know unless you review!

Disclaimer: I know I didn't do this for the first part of the chapter, but it should be pretty obvious. I don't own anything!

* * *

The Beginning Part 2

"Excellent sparing today, everyone!" Makoto congratulated.

It was Saturday morning and the sun was now high in the sky. The girls were drenched in sweat and exhausted. They had been training since dawn, much to Usagi's complaints.

"Mako-chan, why are we doing this? It's not like I can kill a monster with this." Usagi lifted up her wooden katana she had been practicing with.

"I've already told you a hundred times. This will increase your reflexes so you can fight better. We're still getting hurt by things that are clearly avoidable. We need to stay sharp. Also, this will make you physically stronger and that makes your attacks stronger too."

"But why do we have to start SO early?!" Usagi was now lying on the grass, chest heaving and her weapon lying beside her.

"That's my fault, Usagi-chan." Ami sat down nest to Usagi. "I have cram school this afternoon and this was the only time I could come." Ami placed her Western-styled wooden sword on her lap.

"I kind of like doing it in the morning." Minako whipped the sweat off her forehead. "It's not too hot in the morning and waking up at the crack of dawn to train is just like in those action movies!" The weather forecaster had predicted that a heat wave would strike Tokyo for the next few days and there was no arguing that it had indeed struck. She had a big smile on her face. "Except, don't drink raw eggs. It was really gross." Everyone laughed.

"It's also not as crowed at the shrine in the morning. Most people come in the afternoon and it would look weird if they saw a bunch of girls with weapons attacking each other." Rei started playing with her six foot long pole by twirling it like a baton.

"But still!" Usagi sat up and looked up at the three girls standing in front of her. Ami started brushing the leaves and blades of grass that were stuck in Usagi's hair and back. Since all Usagi was wearing was a sports bra and running shorts, Ami felt a little uncomfortable touching her friend's bare back, but she did her best to rid her of the stuck-on plants.

"Usagi-chan, it's all a part of the training processes." Makoto smiled. She was their instructor and was tough when she needed to be. She had trained in the mountains with a master a few years ago and was using her past experience to guide her in her teaching.

"Yeah, listen to Master, Usagi-chan, or she'll make you run ten miles in the rain," Minako laughed.

"No I won't!" Makoto turned around suddenly to look at Minako, but the sudden movement startled Rei and sent her pole flying uncontrollably in the air and jabbing Minako in the stomach.

"Ohmygod! Are you alright?!" the four girls said at once.

"OW!" Minako grabbed her stomach in shock.

"Mina-chan, I'm so sorry!" Rei and Makoto reached out for her at the same time.

"Mina-chan, let me see. Are you bleeding?" Rei asked. She moved Minako's hand from where she got hit. Since all the girls, except Ami, were dressed similar to Usagi, the pole hit Minako's bare stomach. Upon removing her hand, Minako revealed a hideous red welt right where she got hit.

"I'm fine guys, really." Minako tried to laugh.

"It looks like it'll just bruise," Ami said after taking a look at it.

"I'll go get some ice!" Rei turned and ran off towards the house before anyone could stop her. She felt awful for really hurting her friend. The two of them sparred against each other for the past few hours and Minako was able to deflect every move Rei made. She wasn't able to hit her once. But of course, when she was messing around, she jabs Minako right in the stomach when she wasn't paying attention. God, she was an awful friend.

Rei ran straight into the house, not even worrying about taking her shoes off. She turned the corner to go to the kitchen when she ran straight into a solid object, crashing to the floor with a loud bang.

"Rei-chan, oh my god, are you okay?!" Yuuichirou cried. He was the solid object Rei ran into.

Rei looked up at him angrily. "I would if you would get off of me!"

Yuuichirou looked down at her and turned the deepest red. He was lying on top of her, their legs all tangled together. When he saw what she was wearing, he turned even reader. He tried frantically to get up.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry, Rei-chan!" Yuuichirou stammered as he tried to get up without looking at her.

"It's okay," Rei grunted. Rei was clearly annoyed, but her concern over Minako eased the rage that she would normally have in this situation. "Just help me up would you."

"You came out of nowhere and I didn't see you." Yuuichirou explained. He held out his hand for Rei. "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

Rei took his hand and he helped her to her feet. "I need to get ice for Mina." She turned and hurried off quickly to the kitchen, feeling some soreness on her back and arm where she had hit the floor. Yuuichirou looked after her a moment, stunned by the fact she wasn't screaming at him, then hurried after her.

"Did something happen?" he asked when he finally caught up to her. "Is she okay?"

"Nothing happened," Rei muttered. Guilt ripped her yet again. "She'll be fine." She opened the freezer and grabbed a few handfuls of ice cubes, secretly enjoying the coldness coming from the freezer that was hitting her sundrenched face. She regrettably closed the freezer door, wrapping the ice cubes in a towel and left.

"Grandpa's gonna be mad when he sees you're wearing shoes in the house," Yuuichirou said still following her.

"He's not gonna find out." She waved her hand. "And you better not say anything." She glared at him sideways.

"I wasn't going to." He smiled at her when she turned her head. They now reached the front door and Yuuichirou stopped in the doorway but Rei went straight through, still in her hurried stride. She turned around to face him, but walked backwards, not wanting to stop.

"Good, cause you're going to be in a lot of trouble if he finds out." She turned back around and ran off, her ponytail whipping violently from side to side.

Yuuichirou watched her with the smile still on his face. He walked back into the house when he couldn't see the girl anymore.

"Mina-chan, here!" Rei ran up to the sitting blonde and handed her the towel filled with ice.

"Thanks Rei-chan, but you didn't have to do that." Minako took the ice and placed it on her now darkening injury.

"Yes I did. I feel awful for that. I'm so sorry!" Rei sat next to Minako and but her hand on Minako's shoulder.

"It was an accident, Rei-chan! No worries!" Minako laughed and patted Rei on the head. Rei smiled weakly.

"Rei-chan, you're too hard on yourself. If anything, it was my fault. I scared you and made the pole go flying." Makoto brushed the hair from her eyes.

"What part of 'accident' don't you guys get?!" Minako threw a handful of grass blades at Makoto and Rei. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Yuuichirou!" Usagi cried, waving her entire arm. Everyone diverted their attention over to where Usagi was looking. Yuuichirou came walking over to the group with a tray in his hands.

"Hey guys. Wow, it's hot outside! I brought you girls some water." Yuuichirou put the tray right in the middle of the circle they made. There were five tall glasses of ice-cold water; each already had condensation dripping on the outside of the glass. There was also a large pitcher with even more ice water. Each girl reached out for a glass greedily.

"Thanks Yuuichirou!" the girls said before taking giant gulps.

"You're welcome." Yuuichirou took a seat in between Rei and Makoto. "You guys have been out here for hours, so I figured you'd be thirsty." He smiled as he watched the girls finish off their glass and began pouring themselves more. "You guys looked really good out there by the way."

"Yuuichirou, were you checking us out?" Usagi teased. She gave a playful looked at Rei, who returned the look with daggers. Yuuichirou blushed.

"N-no, that's not what I meant." Yuuichirou looked at his lap. "I just meant that you guys have gotten a lot better at your martial arts. That's all. I wasn't watching." Usagi started to giggle.

"Don't worry about her," Ami said. "She's just teasing you." Yuuichirou looked up at Ami, cheeks pink, and smiled at her. Ami stood up and brushed the leaves from her butt. "I should go. I don't want to be late for my studies."

"I should go too." Makoto stood up as well. "I have to go to work." Makoto grabbed her bag and pole similar to Rei's. She reached in her bag and pulled out a green tank top and put it on.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm dying for a shower." Minako followed Makoto's example, but stuffed her weapon, a long metal chain, into her bag.

"Mama has lunch ready for me!" Usagi cried, following the others.

"Thanks for letting us use your lawn to practice, Rei-chan." Ami put her backpack on and held her wooden sword.

"Yeah, we'll do this again next Saturday at the same time." Makoto handed Rei her pole that she had left on the ground.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." She took her staff and watched as her friends turned to leave.

"Bye Rei-chan!" The girls called, all waving. "See you, Yuuichirou! Thanks again for the water!" They added.

Yuuichirou still sat on the ground, gathering up the glasses and putting them on the tray. He stood up holding the tray with one hand and waved with the other.

"Bye!" he yelled with a big smile on his face. Rei started to twirl the pole again, spinning it like it was a helicopter's blade and then making the whole thing into a figure eight formation. Of all the so called "weapons" Makoto made them practice with, this was her favorite and she didn't know why. It was shorter and lighter than Makoto's, making it easier to handle. She grabbed one of the ends and flung the entire pole high in the air, it was still spinning. She reached out after a few seconds and grabbed one of the ends as it came back down and started twirling it again.

"Wow, you've really gotten good at that, Rei-chan," Yuuichirou said in awe. Rei completely forgot he was standing there watching and she stopped immediately.

"Um, thanks." Rei stomped the staff on the ground. "Come on, let's go inside. It's hotter than hell out here." The two walked sided by side through the large property of the shrine towards the house in silence. They were about to go their separate ways as soon as they entered the house, when they heard a faint voice calling both of them to Grandpa's study. Rei shot Yuuichirou a dirty look, causing him to mouth "I didn't tell him about the shoes!" Rei frowned and walked over to Grandpa's study while Yuuichirou ran to the kitchen to quickly deposit the tray he still held.

Rei gently knocked on the doorframe before walking into the room. "Grandpa, you called?"

"Yes, Rei. Come in. Where's Yuuichirou?" Grandpa looked across his desk.

"He's coming." Rei took a seat in front of the desk, setting her staff next to her on the floor. Just then Yuuichirou hurried in with a quick apology for being late and taking a seat next to Rei. The two sat and waited as Grandpa wrote on a few sheets of paper. Rei was becoming impatient. The only thing she wanted to do was take a shower. She was still in her work out clothes and the fan located in the room blew cool air at her and it gave her the shivers. Rei started to fidget in her seat.

"I have something for you two." Grandpa finally said, putting his pen down. "Yuuichirou, I have a present for you."

"A present? For me?" Yuuichirou looked at Grandpa dumbfounded, then at Rei, and back again. In the entire time he stayed with them, Grandpa had never given Yuuichirou anything. Even on his birthday, Grandpa would just tell him, "You're lucky that I'm still your master," then give him the day off, but Yuuichirou never cared. Just being able to stay at the shrine was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Grandpa pushed a package wrapped in plain brown paper and a simple string across the desk. Yuuichirou picked it up slowly and held it delicately. He looked up at Grandpa and smiled. Yuuichirou opened the package like it was the most fragile thing in the world. When he finally got the object out of its wrapping, he gaped.

In his hand was the most beautiful journal he'd ever seen. The front and back cover was black with elaborate swirling designs engraved into it. The spine had the same elaborate decoration, but was painted with incredible gold. It was small and rectangular, like any other journal, but carried an air of importance. Upon opening the cover, a small declaration was written on the first page in neat and elaborate kanji. It read:

To Yuuichirou Kumada, the finest apprentice I've ever had.

I'm so proud to have been your master.

With love, Grandpa.

Yuuichirou looked up at Grandpa with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much! It's beautiful!"

"My master gave me one of those when I became a priest," Grandpa explained. He pulled out a journal similar to Yuuichirou's, except not as elaborate and weathered with age, from the desk drawer. He handed it to Yuuichirou. "It was the only thing my master gave to me and I treasured it greatly. I've written my life in it: my most precious memories, important dates, everything." Yuuichirou opened the old journal. The entire thing was written in, except for a few blank pages and every now and then, wedged in between pages, was a postcard, a letter, a picture of a family and some of a little girl he assumed was Rei, and on one occasion, a pressed rose. Yuuichirou closed the book and handed it back to its owner. "I hope you cherish yours as much as I've cherished mine." Grandpa placed the journal back in the drawer.

"I will, I promise." Yuuichirou couldn't express how happy he was.

"I'm glad." Grandpa smiled, and then switched his attention to Rei. "I have something for you as well." He pulled out a small box from the same drawer and pushed it towards his granddaughter. She plucked it from his desk and opened the lid of the small box, making a loud snapping sound.

"Grandma's locket?" Rei looked at Grandpa, her finger touching the silver delicately. "Why are you giving this to me now?"

"I'm sure she'd want you to have it." Rei opened it, revealing a small picture of her grandparents holding Rei's mother as a baby. Rei snapped it close.

"Grandpa, is something wrong?" Rei asked bluntly. Grandpa and Yuuichirou looked at her a bit shocked eyebrows raised. "I mean, you're all nostalgic all of the sudden, with the cherry tree and everything. You're not acting like yourself. My friends were here half an hour ago wearing the same things I am and you didn't come say hi to them, or flirt, or watch them from the bushes."

"Is it a crime to think about the past?" Grandpa asked after a moment, then chuckled. "Flirting with pretty girls isn't the only thing I do, you know. Besides, I was busy."

"That's never stopped you before," Rei muttered. She touched the locket with her finger. "Thank you Grandpa. I've always loved this locket."

"I know." Grandpa smiled affectionately. "Now, if I recall, you two still have chores to do and I'm a very busy man." He waved his hand at them.

"Thank you again," Yuuichirou said as they got up. Rei smiled at Grandpa and picked up her staff with her free hand. The two walked out of the room and Rei took one last look at her grandfather before leaving.

"Was that really your grandmother's?" Yuuichirou asked when they reached the living room.

Rei smiled an nodded. "Yeah. Grandpa gave it to her as an anniversary present and she always wore it. When she died, mom got it and when she died too, I was supposed to get it, but I was too you, so Grandpa held on to it until I was old enough." She smiled even wider.

"Well it's beautiful." Yuuichirou smiled at her happiness. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

"Yes!" Rei set her staff on the couch and eagerly opened the box, pulling out the locked from its case. She handed it to Yuuichirou, turned around and grabbed her ponytail to get it out of the way. Yuuichirou handed Rei his journal so that his hands could be free to do the task at hand. Yuuichirou gently put the necklace on and tried very hard to keep his mind pure as he did this innocent act. Once finished, Rei turned around positively beaming. "How does it look?"

"Gorgeous." Yuuichirou couldn't take his eyes off her. She positively radiated joy. She handed back his journal when she suddenly remembered something.

"I got you something too, Yuuichirou," Rei said, looking at the journal. Yuuichirou looked thoroughly shocked. "I didn't think Grandpa would get you anything and you becoming a priest is such a big deal that I just had to give you something."

"You didn't have to do that!" Yuuichirou put his hand behind his head.

"Yes I did. I was going to give it to you tonight, but since Grandpa already gave you that, I'll give it to you now." Rei grabbed her staff and started walking towards the hallway. She waved at him to follow. "Come on, it's in my room." Yuuichirou sheepishly followed.

Upon walking into Rei's bedroom, Yuuichirou stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Rei haphazardly threw her pole across the room, landing with a thud and rolling across the room, stopping when it hit the wall. She began to rummage through one of her dresser drawers. After a few moments, Rei found what she was looking for and handed it to Yuuichirou. He picked it up with his thumb and index finger and lifted it up. It was a simple long necklace with a small, but noticeable, silver fire-shaped pendant. It was as plane as a necklace could be, but it seemed to fit Yuuichirou perfectly. He never liked things to be too flashy.

"It's so you'll always have the sacred fire with you." Rei explained as he rubbed the pendant between his thumb and index finger with his freehand.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what I did to deserve you and Grandpa in my life. I'll treasure it forever." Yuuichirou put the necklace over his head and put it on. It hung low on his neck and landed on the middle of his chest. "Thank you Rei." He walked right up to her and put his arms around her.

"You're welcome," she said softly and wrapped her arms around him to return the hug. They stood there for a peaceful moment, before Rei blushed, realizing he was touching her bare skin and pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower now, so…"

"Oh yeah." Yuuichirou blushed, then turned and left.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Few people visited the shrine due to the blistering heat, so Yuuichirou and Rei were able to finish their chores quickly.

"I'll go get Grandpa," Rei said later that night as Yuuichirou set the table for dinner. She walked to his study, only to find it empty. "Grandpa?" she called, but there was no answer. She left the room and thought for a moment. A light went off in her head and she went outside. It was cooler outside now that the sun was setting and she looked at the cherry tree.

"Grandpa?" she called again. Rei saw Grandpa lying on the bench in front of the tree and ran right to him. "GRANDPA!" She shook him violently. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Wake up!" She shook him even harder but still nothing happened. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She cried for help as loud as she could. The rest was a whirl of sirens and medical people shouting words that she couldn't comprehend.

Before Rei knew it, she sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair hunched over her knees with her hands over her face.

"Rei-chan!" Arms flew around her and it took her a moment to realize who it was. "Rei-chan, Yuuichirou called us and told us everything. We're here for you!" Usagi pulled away and looked at Rei's tear-stained face. Ami, Makoto and Minako stood behind Usagi, all looking worried.

"Thanks, guys," Rei said blankly. She was in a daze. She still couldn't believe that what happened earlier actually happened. Usagi pulled her into another hug while everyone else gathered around the two, forming a big group hug.

"Hino family?" A tall doctor stood at the entrance of the room. Rei and Yuuichirou stood up and the man walked up to them, while the girls stood back. "Your grandfather died on the way to the hospital. He died peacefully from old age. There's nothing we could have done. I'm terribly sorry." Rei looked blankly at the floor and Yuuichirou stifled a sob. Rei turned around and walked right into four pairs of open arms.

* * *

Several hours later, Rei found herself back at home, her friends having inviting themselves over for the night to help in any way they could.

It was about two in the morning when all the girls lay in Rei's bedroom, but no one could sleep. Rei lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that a little over twelve hours ago, she had spoken to her grandfather. She couldn't believe it. Rei threw her bed sheets off her and sat up in her bed. Her friends looked up from her sudden motion, but said nothing. Rei stood up and walked across the room and lay down in the spot between Usagi and Minako. The two covered her up with their blankets and wrapped their arms around their hurting friend. Ami and Makoto scooted in closer. Rei was completely surrounded by her friends and soon they all fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days were a complete blur. Rei walked around the shrine like a zombie. She hardly uttered two words to anyone. Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto stayed the entire day on Sunday, helping with the shrine and staying with Rei, even if it was just sitting with to her. The days passed, but Rei stayed stuck in her sorrow. She wallowed in it and hardly noticed anything around her. The only thing she noticed was when her friends weren't there because they had to go to school. Rei didn't go to hers though. She could barely get out of bed in the mornings.

A few days after Grandpa's death, she was snapped out of her daze. She sat in the gardens, staring at the shrine's beautiful landscape. The shrine was one of the few locations in Tokyo that had enough spare land to make a garden. Rei enjoyed the peace of this Eden. It was like she was in her own world and nothing could touch her.

"Rei-chan?" a voice called. Well so much for untouchable. She waited as Yuuichirou made his way towards her. He had handled Grandpa's death much better than she had. The day after his death was the worst day for Yuuichirou, but he put on a brave face for Rei and tried his hardest to do his work like nothing was wrong. "Rei-chan, there are two men who want to talk to you in the house," Yuuichirou said when he reached her. His usual cheery attitude had faded during the trying ordeal, but was slowly making its way back.

Rei just stood up and followed Yuuichirou to the house. He led her to the tea room and upon entering the room, she froze.

"F-father?"

All three men in the room looked at Rei. Yuuichirou's eyes widened and he looked at the man she had addressed, shocked.

One of the men looked the wide-eyed girl right in the eyes. He was sitting at the table in the usual Japanese fashion. He sat straight and tall, head held high. His big hands held the tiny tea cup. The man looked at Rei and she couldn't believe she was looking at him for the first time in years. His jaw was stern and, his thin lips under a perfect nose. He had more wrinkles on his forehead and grey hair in his thick brown curls than she remembered, but he still looked young. His eyes, however, were exactly same: the same dark eyes that she remembered so vividly and the same eyes as hers. By anyone's standards, he was a handsome man.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked after a moment's pause, but was still in utter shock.

"I came here to talk about your grandfather's will. Sit." It was more of a command than a request and he indicated the seat directly in front of him. Yuuichirou nudged Rei and guided her to her seat, then took the spot next to her. Rei's father indicated the man to his right. "This is Kaito Tanaka. He is the lawyer who's taking care of your grandfather's will." The man nodded to the two youngest people.

After a few pleasant introductions were made, Rei's father looked at Yuuichirou. "I don't think we've met. I'm Rei's father, Takashi Hino. I take it that you are the new priest that's been living here for some time now?"

"Yes sir." Yuuichirou looked a bit uneasy. Takoshi searched the young man's face then nodded.

"Let's gets started, shall we?" Takoshi changed his gaze to Kaito. Kaito shifted his glasses on his nose and looked at the piece of paper in front of him. He was a small, scrawny man. He looked more like an accountant than a lawyer.

"Alright," the man said. "The only thing we really have to discuss is the shrine. As you all know, your grandfather owned all the rights to the shrine and property. He starts that he would like Yuuichirou Kumada to stay as the priest of the shrine for as long as he wishes." Yuuichirou smiled for the first time in days. "He also states that Rei is to be his sole heir, meaning she gets everything, including the shrine."

For the first time since his death, Rei felt a small bubble of happiness in her chest. It was her dream to run the shrine. It would be difficult, with her being so you, but she wanted nothing more.

"There's a slight snag, however, with this." Kaito looked directly at Rei and she could feel that small bubble was going to be short-lived. "Since the shrine has been in your family for thousands of years, it has to be passed down to someone who's legally wed to another." Rei's ominous feeling was right: the bubble popped.

"What are you trying to say, Tanaka-san?" Rei couldn't believe her ears. Did she hear him correctly?

"You have to be married to get the shrine," Takoshi clarified. Rei couldn't feel her body anymore, but she was fairly sure her jaw hit the table.

"Until then, your father is to own the shrine since he was once married to your mother." Kaito readjusted his glasses again. Rei's emptiness from the last few days was replaced with pure rage.

"That rule is about a million years old! It's the 21st century! Are you freaking serious?! Father doesn't even like the shrine!" Rei pounded the table with her fists.

"That's enough, Rei," Takoshi said with a stern voice and a stone-cold stare. He looked at Kaito and dismissed him. The scrawny man picked up his briefcase and left the room. "Everything is already settled," her father said. "I've already signed the papers and am already the legal owner." Rei's anger couldn't be diminished by her father's hard words.

"So you're saying that I have to wait for God-knows-how long to get married and then I get the shrine?! That's bullshit!" Rei felt that she could kill someone with her bare hands.

"Rei-chan, it's alright." Yuuichirou said softly trying to comfort her.

"There's one more thing, Rei." Takashi took a sip of his tea.

"What more could you tell me? Isn't my life bad enough?"

"Since Grandpa passed away, you have no guardian, so you are to move to New York and live with me from now on." Takashi said this with so little empathy that it was like he was just talking about what he ate for breakfast that morning. This time, Rei fully exploded.

"WHAT!?!" She shot up off her seat. "There's NO way in hell I'm going to live with you!"

"You are too young to live on your own and you need someone to take care of you."

"Why do you even care?! You left me here when I was eight and I've only seen you twice since then. What makes you think you can just take me back whenever it's convenient for you?!" She was still screaming at him.

"I will not be talked to like that." He stood up and looked sternly at his daughter. He was a tall man and he had to look down at her, making her a little intimidated, but she stood her ground. "I _am_ you father and you _will_ do as I say." He reached into his jacket pocket of his grey suit and pulled out a plane ticket and a passport. He threw it on the table. "We'll be leaving this Saturday. You have until then to pack. I'll settle things with your school." With that, he left the room, leaving Rei absolutely fuming.

* * *

Later that night, Rei sat in front of the sacred fire, praying for a way out of living with her father, but her efforts were fruitless. She couldn't clear her mind. She kept thinking about her encounter with her father and it filled her with so much anger. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. Not only did he take the shrine away from her, but he was taking her away from everything she knew and loved. And in four days! The nerve of that man! There was no way she could pack in that time.

Wasn't it bad enough that Grandpa wasn't here anymore? Rei groaned and gave up on praying. She changed sitting positions and sat with her knees to her chest. She crossed her arms over them and rested her head on her arms. Her anger had sparked her emotional floodgates to open up and sadness soon crippled her entire body. The tears that she had yet to shed after Grandpa's death poured out of her eyes. Her anger had given way to pure pain. She'd never experienced so much pain in her entire life. Why did Grandpa have to go? He was the person who took her in after she was abandoned by the man who was supposed to be her father. He was the one who raised her. He was her pillar of support, and now she would never get to see him ever again.

Rei's crying turned into deep sobs. She couldn't catch her breath and had to take deep gasps of air in between her sobs so that she wouldn't pass out. She felt so small and insignificant, like there would be no one else in the world that could be her pillar like Grandpa could. Just as she felt that her entire world was tumbling down on her, gentle arms wrapped around her. Rei instinctively put her arms around his neck and he pulled her into his lap. He cradled her as she curled up on his lap and she cried on to his shoulder. No words were uttered, but the silence said so much.

* * *

AN: I know that this was a really long chapter. It's like 12 pages long! Wow, but I really wanted all of this to be put in early so that the story can get rolling. Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Goodbye

AN: I just want to apologize for the hellishly long wait you all had to endure for this next chapter. I have no excuses. My muse left me during these last few months and try as I might, nothing came to mind until recently. I had just finished the entire show and it got my creative juices flowing like none other. I should be posting new chapters roughly once a week from now on. I'm really excited about how well the story is going.

Anyway, I hope you aren't too mad at me for the long delay but enough with the chit chat. On with the story!

Do I even need to put a disclaimer? It's pretty obvious I don't own didly squat.

Goodbye

Rei woke up the next morning in her bed and she couldn't remember how she got there. She remembered crying on Yuuichirou's shoulder in the fire room but that was about it. She must have fallen asleep on his lap. She pinked at the thought of herself crying and him tucking her in bed like a child. That was the last thing she needed. Right now she needed to be an adult: today was Grandpa's funeral.

Rei spent the day silently cleaning the shrine for the funeral. She wanted it to look nice for him and to show him that she can take care of the shrine while he was gone. Ami, Minako, Makoto and Usagi all skipped school that day in order to help her. Rei almost burst out crying again when they showed up early that morning, remembering that in a few short days, she wouldn't bet to see them anymore. She didn't want to tell them right then though. She could only handle one heart break at a time.

Later that afternoon, the five girls and Yuuichirou walked to the cemetery. When they arrived, they saw that there were people already there. Priests from all the local shrines showed up as well as many of their neighbors from the nearby residences. It was a lovely service. Rei hadn't expected to see this many people at her grandfather's funeral and she was touched to see how he had affected so many people. He was buried in the family plot, right next to Rei's grandmother and her mother.

It seemed that as soon as Rei let a few tears out, the dam it took her so long to build broke and she was unable to stop the flood of tears that came rushing out, completely unable to stop them. Although she didn't cry as hard as she did before, they were still deep and painful. She could barely stand up straight and she had to lean on her friends for support. After the service, the group stayed behind, mainly because she wanted to stay with her grandpa a bit longer and also because this would be the last time she would see his, her mother's and her grandmother's grave for who knew how long.

Rei stood silently in front of all three graves, her face streaked with tears. She brushed her hand on all three tombstones when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Rei-chan, we should go. I'm sure there are people at the shrine right now to pay their respects. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Yuuichirou put his hand on her shoulder. His eyes were a little puffy and his nose a bit red, but he held his composure, very much the opposite of her. Rei stifled a sob, mentally said goodbye to the stones one last time, and followed her friends out of the cemetery.

* * *

After the final guests had left, Rei cleaned up the shrine with the help of four truant girls.

"It was a lovely service, Rei-chan." Usagi sat on the couch after finishing her task.

"Yes, all the priests from the nearby temples showed up." Ami took a seat next to Usagi.

"Your grandpa is lucky to have so many people come to the funeral. They all really seemed to love him." Makoto and Minako sat down as well.

"And there were some pretty girls there too. I'm sure that made him happy." Minako smiled. Much to everyone's surprise, Rei actually cracked a smile. The first one in days in fact.

"I'm sure he liked that very much." Rei shook her head at her grandfather's mannerisms, but she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't deny that he was a dirty old man. Right as Rei took a seat right in the middle of the couch, Takoshi walked into the living room, closely followed by Yuuichirou. Takoshi paused when he saw his daughter. They hadn't spoken to each other since he delivered the awful news to Rei and they barely acknowledged each other during the funeral.

"I'll be seeing you on Saturday, Rei-chan." Takoshi adjusted his suit jacket. "I'll be here at 9 o'clock in the morning so be ready by then." He nodded at the other girls on the couch; all of them looked utterly confused, and left the room, escorted by Yuuichirou.

These brief words instantly crushed her. She suddenly remembered that she needed to tell everyone about her new living arrangements and it filled her with dread.

"Rei-chan, who was that man?"

"That would be my father."

"What?!" the four girls all turned in their seats to get a good look at the retreating figure. She stood up and looked at her friends. She took a deep breath. Better get this over with, like a bandage needing to be removed.

"I have to tell you guys something, and you're not going to like it." The girls stopped their fruitless efforts and turned to the standing Rei. She started to play with her fingers. She didn't want to tell them. In fact, she wished she never had to, but fate was cruel. There was no way to get out of this and prolonging the inevitable would be even crueler to her friends. Besides, there would never be a "good" time to tell them that she was being forced to living with her so-called father in the land of bald eagles and supersized food.

"I'm moving in with my dad in New York City. I'm leaving this Saturday and I don't know when I'll be back." Short, sweet, and more importantly, to the point. The bandage was gone, but it left more of a stinging, burning, bitter-tasting feeling.

"WHAT?!!!" The shock from seeing Rei's father was nothing compared to their shock now. It was nowhere close: that would be like comparing a pond in the park to an ocean. They all stood up with a start, circling Rei in an assault of questions.

"When did this happen?!"

"When did you find out?!"

"Who decided this?!"

"Why!?!"

These were exactly the same questions she'd asked herself a million times over the past several hours. She had yet to get any real answers. She couldn't really blame her friends for asking, but it made her angry to realize, yet again, her lack of control. She took a deep breath and told them what she could.

"Rei-chan, you're leaving in three days! Are you serious!?"

"Why would he just suddenly do this? What about school? The shrine?

"Don't you guys think I don't already know this?!" Rei exploded. Her entire body shook with anger. "My dad comes out of nowhere and expects me to act like the doting daughter! He's taking me away from everything: my home, by school, by friends. And what about the senshi? I can't be here for you guys. What if anything happened to any of you because I wasn't there? No, I can't handle that!" Rei had broken down by this point. All her anxiety and worry had come out in the open and she realized just how real her fears were. Arms wound around her and Rei looked to see that Usagi's face was filled with sadness.

"Don't worry about us, Rei. We'll be fine. We can get by without Sailor Mars, but honestly, I don't know how long I'm going to last without Rei Hino."

"It's not going to be the same without you." Minako wrapped the two in her arms while Ami and Makoto followed suit. They stood together, not a dry eye in the group.

* * *

Friday night came all too suddenly for everyone. The girls sat in a tight circle around the table in Rei's room, because half of the room was filled with sleeping bags and the other half filled with suitcases containing all of Rei's belongings. Their normal fun sleepovers were tainted by the fact that one of them was leaving for a strange new place in the morning. Makoto stretched out to lean her weight on her hands, but ended up hitting a massive directly behind her.

"Ouch!" Makoto waver her hand to get rid of the pain.

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan," Rei sighed. She looked at her suitcases with a heavy heart. Her whole life was packed away in 3 large vinyl bags.

"It's not your fault." Makoto smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"When's your flight?" Minako tucked her hair behind her ear.

"11 o'clock. My dad wants to get back at a decent time in New York."

"What are you going to do about school?" Ami took a sip of her tea.

"I start school on Monday. I have no idea where, but I'm guessing it's going to be another private school, knowing my dad."

"Rei-chan, did you pack all your manga?" Usagi had been staring at Rei's empty bookcase for the past five minutes.

"Yeah. Why?" Usagi reached into her bag and produced at least ten rather ratty mangas.

"I wanted to give these back to you. I didn't know when I'd see you again to return them. I'm sorry I had them for so long. And sorry about the food stains."

Rei chuckled. Normally she would be beyond mad at Usagi for being so careless with her things; now, however, she was just glad to get them back. "Thanks," she said, standing up and putting the books in a nearby bag. "I'll need these to keep some sanity, especially since I'm living with my dad. I'll need them to distract me from my sorry excuse of a life."

"Well, I hope these will cheer you up." Makoto's smile shone brightly now as she grabbed her bag. Everyone else seemed to get excited as well, grabbing their bags too.

"We all got you a going away present to remember us by," Ami explained. She produced something small and ruby red, placing it on the table in front of Rei. She looked at it like it was some kind of alien creature, but looked slightly familiar to her. "Open it," Ami said and Rei complied. The former gasped at the smallest laptop she'd ever seen, no longer than ten inches. Now she knew why it looked so familiar, it was the spitting image of Ami's but in her favorite color.

"Wow Ami-chan! This is amazing!" Ami blushed.

"I made it just for you. If you need to talk to any of us, we're just a click away and it's got a built-in GPS so you won't get lost in the city. I'd hate for anything to happen to you." Rei gushed her thanks to her computer genius friend, closing the computer and admiring how small it was and running her fingers over the 3 silver characters that decorated the center of it.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to write 'Mars' right on the front like that?" Minako asked.

"Not at all." Ami shook her head. "No one over there can to read Katakana. They'll just think it's decoration or something. Besides, I've had the Mercury symbol on mine, which everyone knows, and no one has said anything about it."

"That's true."

"Me next!" Rei barely had time to properly admire her present when Makoto put two incredibly beautiful wooden poles on the table.

"Mako-chan, I can't possibly take this!" Rei ran her fingers over the intricate design that ran all across the two poles. "This is what your sensei gave you after your training in the mountains. You love this thing! I can't possibly take it!" She pushed both poles back to its owner. Makoto sighed and picked them up.

"I want you to take it with you. If you don't want them, at least keep them safe for me." She put the two ends of the poles together, and with a snap, the two became one. Makoto put it on the table gently. It was longer than the pole Rei was used to and about a thousand times more beautiful. An elegant dragon danced across the full length of it. It practically screamed for anyone who looked at it to touch it, but at the same time, heading caution that it could still burn them. "I don't want you getting rusty on us." Makoto smiled.

Rei just stared at it but she couldn't help but reach for it.

"I'll take good care of it." Rei smiled widely back Makoto, closing her hand over the dragon's head. "Thank you so much."

"I have something for you too!" Minako cheered. She slammed two books on the table.

" _Guide to Dirty English_? _Com- ons and Pick up lines for All Occasions_? Mina!!!" Rei turned slightly pick reading the titles. Usagi and Makoto laughed uncontrollably on the floor. Ami looked a bit embarrassed herself. "Mina-chan, I really don't want this. You should keep it." Rei slid the books over to Minako.

"I don't need it." Minako made an elaborate pose. "I don't need such silly lines to get a boy. Just look at me!" Everyone snorted. "I'm the Goddess of Love and it's my duty to get you a boy, even if you are halfway around the world. This was the only way to I could think of to do it. Besides, I've already read it."

"Is that why there's food in it?" Rei was flipping through some of the pages.

"No, that was Usagi." Usagi giggled. "We read it together."

"Sorry Rei-chan." Usagi giggled again.

"No, it's okay." Normally this sort of thing would have set her off the edge, but she didn't feel like teasing her on her last day here. Rei flipped to one of the pages and turned scarlet. "Oh my god!!!" Rei closed the book hurriedly and tried to regain her composure. "Um, thanks, Mina-chan."

"You are so welcome!" Minako beamed. "You better use them."

"And tell us if they actually work and get you a boy," Makoto laughed.

"Well, those books are chalk full of useful information," Usagi laughed. "But as for getting herself a boy, she doesn't need a book for that." Rei smiled affectionately at Usagi.

"That is really sweet, Usagi, but can we please change the subject?"

"Oh, I forgot, Rei already has Yuuichirou, so I guess she doesn't need those books anyway," Minako said devilishly.

"Shut up!" Rei was just about ready to rip Minako's head off, her cheeks dusted with pink.

"You know she'll never admit she likes him," Ami stated.

"Not you too, Ami-chan!" Rei whined. "Can we **please** change the subject? I'm begging all of you."

"Okay, fine. Here's my gift, Rei-chan." Usagi put her gift, the last one, on the table. It was a beautiful book, it's decoration obviously done very carefully and with a woman's touch. A big picture of the five friends laughing was laid right in the middle of the cover. It was one of the largest scrapbooks Rei had ever seen.

"Don't look at it until you're in the U.S.," Usagi said. "It's better that way, I promise. Besides, why look at pictures of us when we're right here in person?"

"Alright," Rei laughed and looked at all the wonderful gifts her friends gave her. "Thank you all so much. I'll cherish these forever."

"We're glad you like them," Ami said. "We all wanted to get you something that you'd remember us by."

"Yeah, it took me forever to figure out what to get you," Minako said. "Aside from a Sailor V game."

"Yeah, that's exactly what she'd want, a game about you, that's not really about you, with bad graphics," Makoto teased.

"Well, I vividly remember somebody, who shall remain nameless, spending hours after school playing that game in the arcade," Minako retorted.

"Me?" Usagi asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"No, someone else." Minako paused before coughing the name, "Mako-chan." Cough cough.

"Hey, I thought it was supposed to remain nameless!!!" Makoto cried.

With that, the night turned from gloomy depression to joyful banter until everyone was too tired to stay awake. Rei spent her last night in Japan surrounded by her best friends.

* * *

Early the next morning, Rei stood outside the car that was fully loaded with all her things. Takashi sat impatiently in the front seat, waiting for his daughter to finish saying her goodbyes.

"Don't let up on your sparing."

"You better call us every day!"

"Make good friends, boys especially."

"We'll miss you. Come back soon, okay?"

Rei nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'll try," she choked. "I'll miss you guys too. And be safe okay? When those monsters show up, I can't be there to save meatball head over here." Rei gave a short little laugh.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Ami put her hand on Rei's arm. "We'll look out after each other, but who's going to look out after you?"

Rei brushed the tears from her eyes. "I'll be fine on my own. I can take care of myself." She smiled shakily to reassure her friends. But mostly herself.

"We know you can, but be careful, okay?" Makoto urged.

"We love you." Usagi took Rei's hand. "We'll wait for you to come back, no matter how long it takes." Usagi engulfed the scared girl in her arms, followed by the three others.

"I love you guys too." Rei began to tear up again, but she wasn't the only one.

The group reluctantly released her and she turned towards the car. She looked at her father idly reading the newspaper and turned back to her friends.

"Goodbye everyone." Rei waved and smiled wearily. "I'll miss."

Rei turned and walked towards the car. Just as she reached for the door handle, someone screamed her name.

"Rei-chan!" he screamed again. "Rei-chan, wait!"

"Kumada-san, what are you doing?" Rei turned and saw Yuuichirou running over to her, slightly out of breath.

"I wanted to see you before you left." Yuuichirou paused a moment after he reached her to take a few deep breaths. "And to give you this." He handed her a tiny blue guitar pick with a silver turtle on it.

"What's this?"

"You remember how I found Grandpa's old guitar when I was cleaning the shed a few months back? Well, I've been teaching myself how to play and I've gotten pretty good, but while you're gone, I won't have any reason to play anymore."

Rei blushed but closed her fingers around the small triangular piece of plastic.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And don't worry about the shrine. I'll take care of it till you get back. I'm not going anywhere."

Rei stood there speechless, thoughts racing through her mind: the shrine, her friends, Yuuichirou all alone taking care of something so dear to her. Yuuichirou's devotion to her grandfather went beyond student-teacher. He'd been here through the years more like a member of the family and now, even after Grandpa's death, he was more than willing to continue his work, not needing without being asked. Without thinking, Rei reached out and threw her arms around Yuuichirou.

"Thank you," she said quietly enough for only him to hear because she was afraid that any louder, she'd burst into tears in front of him again.

"Call me whenever you want: to check up on things or if you just want to talk," he whispered back, giving her a tight squeeze. "I miss you already."

Just as Rei opened her mouth to say something, she heard her father's impatient voice calling for her got get in the car. Tearing herself from Yuuichirou and taking one last look at her friends, Rei walked over to her new life.

* * *

AN: Yay! The story is progressing! This was a sad chapter to write, but I'm glad it's done and I hope you guys are too. Don't forget to review!

PS: I realized a few days after I uploaded that again I forgot to change Chad's name to Yuuichirou. I personally hate the English dub name but it is just too easy to type it. Anyway, I already know that I am a dummy. I am mentally hitting myself with a stick. Sorry everyone!


	4. Introductions

AN: Hey everyone. I just want to thank all of you who put me on their story alerts and favorite stories lists! You have no idea how happy that makes me feel! It really boosts the ego knowing that you guys like my story.

Anyway as I promised, a new chapter! I was pretty excited about writing this one. I felt kind of bad putting her through this much hell, but that's where the plot really begins. You don't know what I'm talking about yet, but you will. I hope you like it.

By the way, I just want to wish my brother a happy birthday!!! Yay! More importantly, yay for me cause I get to use him! I kid. Maybe only a little. I know this birthday wish is a waste considering he doesn't even know I write these stories, but oh well. He's not really missing anything.

I don't own anything.

Introductions

Rei spent the car ride to the airport fighting back tears. She refused to let her father see her cry, although a few rouge tears managed to get past her defenses. If her father noticed, he didn't show it. She had watched Tokyo vanish behind clouds through her window seat in first class with sad, red, puffy eyes. When she couldn't see her home anymore, she looked up at the stranger sitting next to her. Takashi took out some papers and began reading nonchalantly. The two said nothing to each other for the entire trip, not even when they landed to catch their connecting flights. Takashi spent most of the time looking at his papers and Rei tried to entertain herself with the in-flight movies (which all sucked) and sleeping (which she couldn't get comfortable enough to do without waking up completely soar and more tired than before she slept).

Several hours and a few thousand miles later, Rei stood at JFK international airport looking like crap and feeling like a pro-baseball player had just used her head for batting practice. Finally standing in the streets of New York, Rei looked exhausted; her face long and worn, clothes wrinkled, hair disheveled. Takashi, on the other hand, looked like he had just gotten dressed, not a sign of travel on him.

_He probably travels a lot_, Rei thought when she got the courage to look at him. _I wonder where he's been_. Her thoughts were interrupted when a black sedan pulled up right in front of them. An older man with a pleasant face and salt and pepper hair got out of the driver's seat (_on the left side,_ Rei made a mental note) and went directly to work on putting her bags in the trunk.

"Good evening, sir," he smiled to Takashi. "How was your flight?"

"Fine," Takashi sighed.

_Wow, _Rei thought_, such riveting conversation_. Rei mentally thanked the spirits for taking advanced English classes for several years. _I would be so screwed if I hadn't taken them_.

Rei watched the driver load her few belongings in the trunk. She was only allowed to bring the essentials with her on the flight because her other things were too heavy to bring aboard. Yuuichirou was to mail her the rest of her things in a few days. What she was left with was two measly bags being stuffed easily in the back of a sedan. Her life was in those bags. How pathetic. Once the trunk was securely shut, Takashi walked behind the driver and patted him on the back.

"Thank you, Steven, for taking care of the bags. Would you be so kind as to take us home?" Takashi opened the door to the passenger's seat behind the driver's.

"Yes sir." Steven said with a smile. Takashi nodded and then disappeared into the car.

Steven walked to the other door and opened it for Rei. He gave her a dazzling smile that could have melted any woman's heart when he was younger. Heck, it probably still could.

He tilted his hat to her, saying, "Good evening, miss. I hope you had a pleasant trip. If you ever need to go anywhere, I'd be more than happy to take a sweet young girl like you anywhere she wanted."

Rei smiled for the first time in who knew how long. Now she was definitely glad she'd taken those classes. Rei liked this man. He had a glow to his personality and a charm about him that could spread warmth to anyone around him. Just his smile was enough to make the entire journey almost bearable.

"Thank you very much," Rei said sweetly before she too got in the car. Her mood quickly changed back to its original dissatisfaction when she saw Takashi sitting next to her on his cell phone. The girl shook her head before contenting herself with looking out the window.

* * *

An hour later, Rei stood in front of a beautiful door with the number 2032 on it.

They had driven directly in to the city, driving past the massive shopping areas and beautiful, yet massively tall, buildings. Having lived in Tokyo her entire life, she was used to the large crowds of people, although they seemed a lot more aggressive and vocal here than back home. She could have sworn she'd seen at least five people flipping the bird and she had lost track of the number of drivers she'd heard swearing. Being a high school student, she had learned some English swear words from perverted boys in her grade but she didn't have to know what some of these words that she heard to make her ears burn. By the time they reached their desired building, the crowds had thinned out. And it was a gorgeous building too. It stood tall, maybe twenty floors, and they had gone all the way up to the top. With a few turns of a key, they entered the apartment.

Rei's amazement at the building was nothing compared to the awe she felt for the apartment itself. It was huge to say the least. The living room to her left had the largest television she had ever seen mounted to the wall. Soft inviting leather couches were neatly arranged around a coffee table and were arranged on top of a large rug that covered the apartment's rich wooden floor. At the back wall, a large glass door separated the living room from another room, which appeared to be an office of some sort, for Rei could make out a hint of a large wooden table, some shelves, and a large chair. To the right of the front door, a delicious smell wafted from an elaborate kitchen with stainless steel appliances with matching cabinets as if someone had actually cooked in there. A giant fish tank filled with tropical fish separated the kitchen from the dining area. Although she hadn't seen her father in years, Rei was fairly certain he was an awful cook, so the smell must be coming from take out. _Well, at least I get to cook in a beautiful kitchen_, Rei mused.

Rei was staring at several large wooden boards jutting directly out of the wall forming stairs and wondering where they went while Takashi was thanking the doorman for helping carry their bags. _I can't believe he lives in a place this big all by himself, _Rei thought_. With all this space to himself, this place, must cost a fortune! And in New York City no less. He must be doing very well for himself. _The doorman left, and Takashi closed the door behind him. _Great, now the awkward party begins_. She took a deep breath.

"We're home," Takashi said a little too loudly. And in English too.

_Who's he talking to_? Rei asked herself. Her question was soon answered as a woman popped out of a room Rei hadn't noticed before. She was tall, maybe even taller than Makoto, with luxurious golden locks that flowed down to her shoulders. Her beautiful white dress exemplified her amazing hourglass figure and perfect white skin.

"Oh my goodness! You're here!" the woman exclaimed, rushing over to them in the most graceful manner. Before Rei knew what hit her, the woman engulfed her in a hug that could rival even Usagi's. So completely shocked, Rei hardly had time to process what was going on and just stood there in the woman's arms completely wide-eyed.

"Let me take a look at you," she cooed, releasing Rei from her vice grip and held her at arm's length. "Oh Takashi, she's beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous!" She cupped Rei's face in her hands. She was positively beaming.

Rei just gaped at the strange Caucasian woman standing in front of her. She had heard that Americans were a bit odd, but she blew that ship wide open. This woman was just plain freaky. She didn't even know this person and she was all over her. Maybe this was some sort of cultural thing she didn't know about. Rei's normal response to someone jumping her would have been to punch them in the stomach and yell as to what the hell they were doing. However, the fact that this woman was even here, in her father's house, was enough to make Rei at a complete loss of words.

"Otou-san, who is she?" Rei asked in Japanese. "Is she one of your assistants or something?"

"No Rei-chan," he replied in English. "This is Vanessa Rogers." Takashi put his arm around the woman's waist. "My wife and your stepmother."

Rei felt like she just jumped off the roof of Tokyo Tower.

"EXCUSE ME!?!" Words could not describe the look of Rei's face. "She's your w-wi…." She couldn't even bring herself to say that word! "W-when the h-hell. . . H-how did this. . ."

This was not good. Not good at all. _Why didn't he tell me?!_ She screamed in her mind. Anyone who knew even a little of Rei's disposition would have known that her reaction at this very moment was a VERY bad sign. Rei was so angry, she completely past her normal yelling-screaming angry and was now in the stunned, can't-even-form-proper-sentences angry. Rei's didn't exactly have saintly patience, but she rarely ever got this mad.

The look of complete disbelief on Rei's face made Vanessa worry. Although she didn't speak a word of Japanese, she knew something was wrong.

"Takashi, what' the matter? What's going on?"

"Rei-chan," Takashi said calmly, ignoring his wife, "I believe I told you on your birthday six years ago." He was still speaking in English.

"Six YEARS ago!" Rei shrieked.

Takashi only called three times a year: at her birthday and at the end of each semester to check on her grades. These conversations usually consisted of a few minutes of generic niceties and absolutely nothing personal about either of their lives. Rei could hardly remember what they had discussed ten minutes after she'd hang up the phone, but finding out that her father had gotten remarried would have been something to remember, even if she was only ten years old.

"Takashi, you didn't tell her?" Vanessa asked in shock.

"Yes I did. She was young, she must have forgotten," he replied nonchalantly.

Rei didn't know whether to scream, faint, or punch him in the face. He was acting as if this didn't matter! What was wrong with him? Had he gone completely metal? As she tried to decide which of the three options to pick, a boy popped out of the office, curious as to the cause of all the excitement. Upon seeing the new arrival, he walked over to the group.

"Hello," he said to Rei, before looking at the older woman. "Mom, what's going on?"

This time, Rei jumped off of Big Ben. _M-mom?_

"Rei's surprised to see us, sweetie. I don't think she was expecting us." Vanessa toughed her son's shoulder, but didn't take her worried eyes off Rei. "Rei, this is my son, Brodie. You two are actually the same age, although I believe Brodie is a bit older than you."

Rei looked at Vanessa then Brodie, then back again. There was no doubt they were related. Brodie had inherited his blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes from his mother, but his jaw and nose were a bit more angular than her soft ones.

"I'm only other than her by a few months, Mom." Brodie held out his hand towards Rei. "Hi, Rei, it's nice to meet you." His glacier blue eyes bore into her, a slight smile on his face.

Slightly taken aback by the use of her name (which really wasn't saying much considering everything that had just happened), Rei eyed the boy, her _step_-brother, and after a few seconds took his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rei whispered in slightly awkward English.

_Spirits, this day couldn't possibly get any weirder_, Rei thought before releasing Brodie's hand. The massive shock of her father's marriage and her new brother seemed to be subsiding because she was able to think more clearly. _I think I'm handling this quiet well. Maybe._

Rei looked at Takashi again. Nope, she was still mad. Beyond mad. She was livid. Once she was alone with him, she was definitely going to demand some answers.

"Why don't you two put Rei's things in her room?" Vanessa said pointing at the boys, trying to ease the extremely awkward moment. They complied without saying a word. Each grabbed a bag and headed upstairs, leaving Rei and Vanessa alone.

"Would you like to sit down, hon?" Vanessa asked sheepishly after a minute of complete and udder silence.

Rei nodded.

Just as they began to walk over to the living room, Takashi and Brodie ascended down the stairs, led by a very excited little girl who nearly jumped down the whole length of stairs.

"AHHH! Is that her!?!" she screamed while bounding down the stairs like a wild animal.

Before anyone could say anything, the jungle cat pounced on her intended victim. Cede victim flailed her arms, not knowing what to do, while the young girl clung on to her like her life depended on it.

"Hannah, get off her," Takashi said as he rubbed his forehead.

She did as she was told, but not once did she take her eyes off Rei and her smile seemed to get even wider, if it was possible. Her excitement was written all over her face. In fact, her excitement was actually more than Usagi and Minako excitement about anything, ever. Combined!

_There was something similar about this girl, though_, Rei couldn't help but think. Had she seen her before? That would be impossible! She didn't even know her father was married for crying out loud! But still. . . There was something. . .

It was driving her crazy.

_I mean just look at her! I don't know that many little kids, so you'd think I'd recognize at least one of them!_ She was starting to get angry with herself. _She's got a cute smile, but look at those eyes!_ Her dad was the only other person she knew who had purple eyes. It wasn't something anyone would normally see. Rei looked up at Vanessa. She looked a bit nervous. Brodie, on the other hand, looked like he didn't have a care in the world leaning against the stair rail, watching them. She still couldn't believe how similar they looked. She looked at the girl again, and saw the resemblance. _Maybe that's why she looks familiar. _She had her mother's nose and curly hair, but instead of the bright blonde that Vanessa and Brodie sported, hers was a mix between blonde and brunette. Wait. She looked at Takashi. He seemed tired, tiny bags could be seen under his eyes, but Rei wasn't looking at that; she was looking at his thick brown hair.

The little girl was completely unaware of what was going on in Rei's mind. Realization was starting to dawn on Rei as she looked at her and it wasn't long before reality slapped her. She could barely catch her breath. She took a step back from the miniature person, then another, her hand on her mouth. She could feel the blood rushing out of her face.

Rei looked at her father again, her eyes begging him for an explanation. _Why does she look like you?!_

As if Hannah could read minds, she asked, "Poppa, why is she looking at me all funny?"

That was enough to rip the floor right out from under her. That one, tiny, little, two-syllable word was enough to send Rei's heart into maximum overload and her head to spin like a top. It was the same exact word she used to call her father at that age.

"P-poppa?" Rei's voice was barely above a whisper. "You. Have. Another. Daughter?" Her breath quickened and her heart felt like it was on fire. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried to breath, she wasn't getting enough oxygen. The room began to spin and then blur. The floor started to shift under her. She couldn't keep her balance anymore. What was happening?

Vanessa was the first to realize what was going on and was quick to Rei's side.

"Rei, honey, calm down." She put her arms around the girl's shoulders and led her to the couch. "Takashi, get some water. Brodie get a paper bag," she ordered over her shoulder.

Vanessa gently pushed Rei to sit on the couch and she didn't put much of a fight. Vanessa sat on the coffee table across from Rei and looked at her right in the eye before saying in a soothing voice, "Sweetie you have to calm down. You're hyperventilating." She took the paper bag Brodie retrieved. "Breath in to this. I know all this information must be really stressful but you have to stop freaking out. You have to calm down if you want to make it stop."

Rei did as she was told. After what seemed like an eternity, her breathing slowed, the room stopped moving and her chest stopped aching. Vanessa gently took the bag out of Rei's hands and gave her the glass of water.

Over the brim of the glass, she could see Vanessa's worry-riddled face watching her intently. She turned her eyes, not wanting to look at her, and instead they rested on Hannah. She hid behind Brodie, holding on to his leg, and she looked scared. Rei felt a tiny pang of guilt, but as to why, she had no idea.

"Rei-chan."

His voice startled her. She turned to the direction of the voice and was surprised to see that the owner was sitting right next to her.

"I was going to tell you about her. Hannah, I mean." Rei mentally thanked him for speaking in Japanese. Her brain was so frazzled; she could hardly understand him now, let alone in another language. "I was going to tell you but the timing was not right. You were still too young when we had her and I preferred not to tell you on the phone. My job, unfortunately, left little time for me to tell you in person. Granted, this wasn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you, but it is what it is and I can't change that."

Rei just looked at him.

_No, this wasn't the best way to tell me at all! _She thought_. Telling me on the phone would have been a thousand times better than this! Hell, texting me would have been better!_ She wanted to scream this to him, but found that the words just wouldn't come. However, the pain in her heart did.

After a brief pause, Vanessa broke in. She had no idea what they were talking about. "It's been a long day. Why don't we have some dinner and you can go to bed." Takashi stood up and went to the kitchen. "Will you be okay?" she asked Rei.

Rei just nodded her reply. It took every one of her brain cells to understand what she was saying after everything her father had told her. Vanessa smiled sheepishly, then left for the kitchen as well, leaving the three kids alone.

Brodie plopped down on one of the loveseats, slouching horribly, and put his feet on the footrest. Hannah trailed behind, not letting go of his jeans, and climbed up on his lap. He didn't seem to notice.

Rei hunched over, resting her elbows on her knees and running her hands over her face. She groaned softly. She stared at the coffee table, lost in thought. This was **not** a good day. All she wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball and sleep for eternity. Today was just too surreal. This was the kind of thing that happened on crappy soap operas but not in real life! Why was this happening to her, anyway? Didn't she already have a screwed up life? Wasn't being a sailor senshi enough? Now, on top of that, all of this has to happen. Great. Her father must enjoy breaking her heart. He seemed to do it a lot. Rei had lost the number of times he had but this was the worst he'd ever done. What kind of crap was that anyway? There was no excuse for not telling your only child about something like this! But she wasn't an only child anymore. Rei felt another pang in her heart. There really should be a limit as to how messed up a life can get. If there was a god, he really hated her.

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she heard her name.

"Does Rei not like me?" Hannah was whispering to Brodie, although not as quietly as she thought. He had been watching Rei the entire time and smirked at the question. Rei pretended not to listen.

"I think you startled her. I don't think she was expecting a little sister. Besides, I think she's mad at someone else." He wasn't even bothering to whisper.

Rei furrowed her eyebrows. Is it that obvious?

"She didn't look too happy to see me." Rei could tell the little girl was pouting, but she refused to take her eyes off the coffee table. "I just want her to like me." Hannah's whisperings were turning into soft cries.

"Why don't you talk to her then? She'll like you once she gets to know you." His voice sounded as if he was stating a fact. There was a short silence, then, "Since when are you shy?" No reply. "Are you nervous?"

"Brodie!!!" she whined, not liking the teasing. She changed her voice back to a whisper. "Look at her. She's the prettiest girl I ever saw. I don't know what to say to her. What if she doesn't like me?" Rei felt her heart melt a bit. There was no doubt the girl was adorable, but it didn't stop Rei from being angry. _I'm mad at otou-san, not the girl. It's not her fault, _Rei tried to convince herself. She could really blame the girl for her father's heartlessness. Rei had learned long ago to blame all her problems on him.

"Well, you two are sisters, so you'll be just as pretty as her when you're older." His matter-of-fact voice remained the same. "Just be yourself and talk to her. She'll like you, I promise."

Rei finally looked up when she felt a weight beside her. Hannah sat right next to her, obviously not knowing what personal space was. She sat on the edge of the couch, but her feet were too short to reach the floor. She looked embarrassed and swung her feet nervously. Rei leaned slightly away from her, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the proximity.

"Um, hello." Rei said after a moment.

Rei regretted saying anything for as soon as she did, Hannah lost all shyness and the questions started tumbling out like an avalanche.

"Hi! I like your hair! It's so long. I wish my hair was that long. How old are you? Where were you? How come I've never met you? Why were you talking all funny to Poppa before? Why were you breathing so fast earlier? Are you sick? Do you like my dress?"

". . ."

"Hannah!" Brodie interrupted. "Introduce yourself first and then ask your questions. Slowly."

"Oh." She looked embarrassed again. "My name is Hannah and I'm five." She held up her hand proudly to show her age.

"Actually, she's four," Brodie interrupted again. "She turns five next month."

"But it's like I'm five!" Hannah protested.

"But not yet."

Hannah stuck out her tongue at her brother. Rei felt a small smile on her lips. That response was all too familiar.

"Well, I'm still a big girl! I'm in kindergarden now!" she huffed. She turned her attention back on Rei. "Okay, I told you about me, now it's your turn."

Rei snickered at her boldness but reluctantly introduced herself.

After ten minutes, Rei was exhausted. It was like being interrogated for murder. She'd been asked thousands of questions from what her favorite color was to what she thought about the tooth fairy. Rei felt a headache coming on from all the questions. It wasn't Hannah's eagerness or even the questions themselves, but it was how fast Hannah asked them. It took every ounce of strength to keep up with her. Thankfully, a female voice called them over for dinner. Rei let out a sigh of relief. Maybe with her mouth full, Hannah would be less inclined to ask questions. She needed some peace to sort things out.

Sleeping for eternity looked better and better.

* * *

AN: What do you think? I was going to put the dinner scene here too but the chapter was already getting too long. I would love any opinions you have. Please review.


	5. The Family

AN: Hey everyone! It's been years sine I last posted, I know, but I could not just leave this story unfinished. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and emailed me even now to finish writing this. You guys are amazing. I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me that people like this story. I'll try to do this story justice.

I definitely still do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

The Family

Dinner was awkward to say the least. In fact, if there was a most awkward contest, this would win first place easily. This could put any other situation to shame.

Rei nibbled on a green bean. The shock of the day had quite taken away her appetite, but she didn't want to be rude to her stepmother she didn't even knew existed until an hour ago. By the looks of the table, she probably spent all day cooking their elaborate dinner and from what little Rei ate, it was delicious.

Brodie and Hannah sat directly in front of her. Brodie ate as if there was nothing in the world that could possibly trouble him. What was wrong with that guy? He was too calm for Rei's liking. It was like the earth could open up and gobble the entire city and he would probably just ask someone to pass the mashed potatoes. Hannah on the other hand was a bundle of emotions. Happiness actually. Every now and then, she would look up at Rei and give her another dazzling smile before going back to her food. It was amazing that these two were actually siblings.

Rei had been feeling that uncomfortable unease that someone was watching her coming from her left. She shifted her eyes to the direction of her unease and found out why. Vanessa sat there and she was watching the new addition to the household with rapt attention. It was a bit unsetting being watched as if she would have another panic attack at any moment. Rei tried her hardest to ignore the woman but the staring was getting really annoying. She had to admit, however, that she'd rather take the staring over the nothing that her father was doing. He sat opposite of his wife looking completely blank and eating his baked chicken. Of all the things to do in this sort of situation, this was probably the least unlikely. He had just watched his daughter have a mental freak-out in front of him and his family and this was the result. Unbelievable. Rei would have expected something very different from any other normal human being, but considering this was her father, it wasn't so offbeat.

Rei looked back at her plate and took another bite of her green beans.

"How do you like the food, Rei?" Vanessa asked quietly. She was the first person brave enough to say anything during dinner.

"It's delicious," Rei commented, trying to muster up a smile. It must have looked decent because Vanessa beamed at her statement.

"I'm glad. I wanted dinner to be special for your fist day here."

Rei just smiled (if you could call it one), unable to say anything in return. Vanessa offered her more food, but she kindly refused. All Rei wanted was to be alone to sort out her thoughts.

The old silence returned, but Hannah seemed tired of it now.

"Rei-Rei, you never did tell me why you and Poppa were talkin' all funny for."

Rei raised an eyebrow at her new name before answering the millionth question for the night.

"It's Japanese. It's the language from where we're from." Rei really didn't want to go into the details about languages to a four year old.

"Really?" Hannah was thoroughly excited. "Could you teach me?"

"Um. . . I'm not a very good teacher." Rei scratched her head. "You should ask Otou-san to teach you instead."

"'Out toe sand?' What's that?"

Rei stifled a laugh when she saw Takashi's eyes shift to the young girl.

"Otou-san means father in Japanese. Ask him to teach you."

"But you're teaching me now!"

"I really don't know how to teach." Rei was unsure how to tell her that she didn't want to have Japanese lessons with a child (a child she didn't even know) in a nice way. She looked at her father, almost begging him for help. "Otou-san, please…" she whispered to him in Japanese.

"Hannah, leave Rei-chan alone." Hannah stopped pestering her. "Rei-chan, I would like it if you spoke in English while you're here. It would be good practice for you and that way, everyone can understand." Even while he said this, he spoke in English.

"Even when I talk to you?" she asked in Japanese, her anger coming back.

"Yes. Like I said, so that everyone can understand."

"But I'm not talking to everyone else." Rei refused to give in. It looked a bit odd to anyone watching: one person speaking in English the other replying in Japanese. "I'm talking to you."

"Even so. Do you understand me?" Takashi's eyes bore into her. Rei sighed and looked at her half eaten plate. She was too tired to argue and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Hai. I mean. . ." Rei made a face, trying to correct herself. "Yes." There was a pregnant pause before Rei asked, rather harshly, "Can I still call you Otou-san, or do I have to call you 'Poppa'?" Rei would have liked to have said something a bit harsher running along the lines of shoving it up where the sun don't shine, but decided against it .

"You can call me whatever you want," he replied before sipping his water. His calmness rather irked her, but she made a mental note that she had permission to call him whatever she wanted. "That reminds me: School. You'll be attending the same school Brodie goes to. I set everything up. You're first day is tomorrow."

Brodie raised an eyebrow.

Rei still couldn't believe she was starting school the day after she arrived.

"But I don't have a uniform."

"Public schools don't require uniforms."

"Public school?" Rei gaped. "I thought you would send me to another private school."

"There's no need. Public school should be fine. Brodie is receiving a fine education where he is so you shall receive the same." Brodie looked at the tow at the mention of his name, but said nothing. "You two can walk to school together and he can help you with homework." To this, Brodie just shrugged and downed his glass of water.

"Mom, I'm done." Brodie indicated is empty plate.

Vanessa nodded, asking Rei if she was done as well. Although Rei had only eaten less than half her plate, Rei was in no mood to stay at the dinner table and replied with a positive. The two stood up and left the table. Just before they left the dining room, Rei turned around.

"Thank you very much for dinner, um," Rei wasn't sure what to call her new stepmother. "Rogers-san?" No. Too formal. "Stepmother?" No. It sounded like a villain from a children's movie. Rei stood there, clearly torn.

"You can call her Oka-san," Takashi offered.

Rei just about died. There was no way she'd call her that. No way in hell! As much as she hated the very thought, Rei was more shocked that her father would even suggest such a thing! Was this man honestly off his rocker? Rei couldn't think of one good reason why he would think of such an awful name other than he was clinically insane. Her blood started to boil.

A bit nervous with Rei's appalled face, she asked tentatively, "What does that mean?"

"It means mother," Rei spat, cutting her father off. She spoke as if those words were poisonous.

"Oh no, Rei you don't have to call me that!" Vanessa also looked quite a bit shocked herself. She shot her husband a look of disbelief. "That's really not necessary. You can call me whatever you want. What about just calling me Vanessa? Brodie calls your father by his first name." She gave Rei an awkward smile.

Rei started to harness her chi to lower her heart rate. A move Makoto had taught her. Thank the gods she did because the beautifully decorated walls were going to get a makeover with a fist-sized hole as the new focal point.

She nodded.

"Okay, V-Vanessa." _That sounded weird_, Rei thought. "Goodnight."

Brodie led the way up the stairs.

* * *

"This is your room." Brodie opened up a door revealing a large room. It came equipped with what a room normally had: a bed, dresser, bedside table, lamp, and desk. The usual. The room was decorated nicely, yet rather generically, and Rei had an itching feeling that this was once a guest room. Rie's luggage lay on the side near the closet.

Rei really didn't care much for the room. She walked slowly in, surveying her new surroundings, Brodie looking in at the doorway. Rei walked up to the window and gently tugged on the curtain revealing the most amazing view. They were high enough to see over some of the nearby buildings, but not too high that all they saw were clouds. She could see taxis and cars diving by in the streets and people in their apartments watching television in the neighboring buildings. The streetlights gave the most amazing glow to the city below but the city lights prevented her from seeing the stars in the night sky.

"Nice view, huh?" Rei jumped at the sudden presence right next to her.

"Yes," Rei smiled after gaining some composure, "It is beautiful."

"Well," Brodie said looking at his watch, "we should go to bed. We have school tomorrow." He made his way to the door but before he left, he added, "If you want, I can help you unpack after school." He pointed at her large bags.

Rei accepted gratefully and with that, he turned and left.

Rei walked to the door and closed it behind her.

"First thing's first," Rei mumbled to herself.

Rei reached into one of the smaller bags and pulled out the red lifeline. She moved quickly to her desk, opened it, and turned it on. Those two minutes of booting up were agonizing but when it was finally ready, she immediately turned on the video chat. How she got internet and how the little computer knew exactly who she wanted to talk to, Rei had absolutely no idea but she really didn't care. In no time, four eager, excited girls shown through the tiny screen.

"Rei-chan!" they screamed. They all fought to get on the screen so they could get a good look at her, but somehow managed to all fit.

Rei laughed for the first time since leaving Japan.

"Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes!"

"Yes, well we are just so gorgeous that it makes anyone's day!" Minako made the most elaborate hair flick.

"I'm surprised you can still do that with such a massive head," Makoto teased.

"Hey!"

"Well I think we all look cute in our pajamas!" Usagi posed.

Rei watched her friends with a smile on her face. They were just so… them. Looking at the room they were in, it was clear that they were all in Makoto's apartment. But wait. Rei checked her watch that she had yet changed to New York time.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in school right now?"

Ami blushed.

"We all skipped!" Usagi chirped.

"We knew you would call us as soon as you got there, but we'd be in school, so we all just cut class for the day," Ami mumbled.

"Even Ami-chan skipped with us!" Minako sang.

"It wasn't easy though." Makoto put her arm around Ami's shoulder. "We practically had to drag her here last night." Everyone laughed except the one they were referring.

"I'd skip more than a day if Rei-chan needed me," Ami blushed.

"You guys are just too. . . amazing," Rei laughed. "Thank you so much! I really did need to talk to you guys." Rei's smile slowly faded when she started to remember why she called in the first place. She started to rub her fingers across her forehead.

"Rei-chan, are you okay?" Usagi leaned in closer to the camera, making her head bigger in Rei's monitor. "Did something happen between you and your dad already? You just got there." The atmosphere immediately became heavier.

"Oh guys, you have no idea!" It took a rather long time to explain everything to them, from the plane ride to the dinner. Rei's audience listened with rapt attention, interrupting very little and gasping when appropriate. "Can you believe that?"

Rei's famous anger had returned as she told her story and she had to use every ounce of self control to keep from screaming at the monitor. She had to pace the room in order to ease her agitation. Rei put her hands on her temples and took a deep breath. It felt good to have everything out. Rei normally didn't like to discuss her arguments with her father but this one was just too hard to keep it all in. She needed them to help her, to back her up, to tell her what she should do.

". . . "

Those are the words of wisdom her friends gave her.

After a few moments to gather all the information and form a coherent thought, they were able to form a more intelligible answer.

"That's unbelievable."

Rei groaned loudly. "That's all you have to say? This is the kind of stuff that's only supposed to happen in really bad soap operas, not real life!"

"You could write it and sell it to a studio and get lots of money if you want," Minako suggested.

Minako earned four sets of dumbfounded stares.

"Or not."

"Rei, I'm sure there's a logical explanation," Ami said, taking the focus back to the situation at hand.

"That her dad is certifiable?" Makoto suggested.

"Well, no," Ami blushed.

"I don't think there could be any good explanation for not telling Rei-chan about his marriage," Minako said seriously. "And on top of that, for not telling her that she had any siblings. No one should do that to their child."

"I still can't believe you have a little sister!" Usagi squealed. "Is she cute? Does she look like you? I always thought I was the only one with a sibling!"

"Are you serious?" Rei sat in disbelief. "Of everything I've told you, that's what you have to say? Really?"

"I don't know, Rei," Usagi pouted. "I know this is surprising, but what can I say? You should make the most of it. You have a family now."

Rei sat on her desk chair, hiked her legs up and hugged them.

"I don't want another family," Rei mumbled, "I already have you guys."

"You know you always have us!" Minako cried and everyone nodded.

"But Usagi-chan is right, you should give them a chance," Ami said softly. "It's not like your dad did this to spite you."

"It must be weird though. Being all by yourself with Grandpa then out of nowhere, you have parents, a brother and a sister." Makoto's expression fell ever so slightly.

"Oh, Mako-chan. . . I'm so sorry." Rei mentally bashed her head through a brick wall. How could she be so insensitive about this? Here she was, complaining about a new family while Makoto had none. True, neither of them had parents: Makoto's dying in a plane crash, Rei's mother dying of a horrible sickness while she was young and Takashi not even considered a father at all. But Rei still had Grandpa and recently, she had Yuuichirou. Although she didn't like to admit it, he was reliable and trustworthy and had become a member of the family. Makoto, on the other hand grew up alone. No one raised her and until she became a scout, she had no one to depend on.

_Way to go,Rei,_ she thought. _You have officially become the world's worst friend._

"It's okay, Rei-chan," Makoto smiled softly. "I'm over it really." Everyone looked at her with concern. "Everyone's right. You should give them a shot. It's not every day you get a new family. Who knows, you might like them."

Rei, still feeling completely terrible, nodded. "Alright, I'll try."

A moment of silence engulfed the group as the weight of everything pressed on their minds. Rei reflected on what Makoto had said and was more convinced to try to get to know her new family better but there was still the issue of her father. There was still no way to trust him, especially after everything he had done. Even before today. Thoughts of her father were interrupted suddenly.

"Sooo. . . Is your brother cute?" Minako couldn't help herself.

"Minako!"

Soon, the group started laughing like nothing had changed and there wasn't a giant ocean separating them.

* * *

AN: That's the end of that chapter! Hopefully I get another chapter in sooner than last time.


End file.
